1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pickup head for measuring and assembling procedures.
Measuring procedures are carried out on workpieces being processed intermediate the work stations of a production line. On the other hand, the processed workpieces are to be completed with additional components during the assembling phase. The measuring and the assembling procedures are effected in an automatic manner. Hereby, there are encountered the following problems: axial offset of the workpiece relative to the central measuring or, respectively, assembling axis; at a narrow tolerance or fitted clearance between a toothed or splined hub and toothed or splined shaft; an extremely difficult insertion into each other, during the testing of the profiles with gauges as well as with measuring heads.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 25 56 59 there has become known a holding arrangement with the resilient support of the holding mechanism for montage or assembling purposes. The holding mechanism is coupled with a driving shaft through the intermediary of two springs which are independent of each other. One spring is effective in the axial direction, and the other is effective in a non-axial direction.
With this arrangement, a piston is to be inserted into a cylinder notwithstanding any offsetting of the axes or any relative tilting between the piston and cylinder.
Disadvantageous during the assembling and measuring processes of toothed or splined components is the sensitivity to vibrations of the arrangement in the peripheral direction because of the springs. A precise positional correlation between the tooth and the gap or opening is extremely time-consuming. Moreover, the problem has not been solved as to the manner in which there is attained the position of tooth on tooth, and the position of tooth on gap, in order to at all be able to carry out the assembling and measuring process.